Wonderbird Tales
by REDROBIN707
Summary: Just simple Wonderbird drabbles after the end of the invasion. Rated M for swearing among other things, possibly lemons. Will feture other characters, might contain some other pairings. Suggestions are welcomed, as are reviews, favourites and follows. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just some pure loving for Wonderbird here, all drabbles connected just no overall plot really. Enjoy and review. Viva La Young Justice!**

_**Chapter 1, Cold days are for cuddles:**_

December the 20th 2016, Wayne Manor 4:30 PM :

Tim and Cassie had just finished school and had gone to the Manor, because Cassie's mum was going to get home at 8 o'clock. Even though Cassie had been home alone for weeks sometimes, she was not interested in walking home in the snow and Tim had a car and a what she thought previously warm manor. Well he could of just dropped her off at her house, but she did not want to be alone at a house with no gas on the boiler and she wanted to spend some time with Tim, who she had not seen much of recently.

"Its freezing," moaned Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark, AKA Wondergirl, to her boyfriend. "Well it is December, you know Cassie," Timothy 'Tim' Jackson Drake-Wayne, AKA Robin, answered duly, trying to concentrate on the book he was reading. "Well duh, I know that Timmy, just because I'm blonde doesn't make me stupid," She answered back, jokingly poking his chest, "Yes Tim it is December, yes it is cold, but still we are in a big house which should have heating, we are in a small room which should be warm. Plus you have a jacket on." "Well, the boiler to the manor isn't working at this moment and you could just put your jacket on," Tim said with smug look on his face, then he put his book down, "Anyway I think I have a solution." Tim then wrapped his arms around Cassie's hips and pulled her close. "Aw, not only do I matter more than a book, but I have you start a hug, I must bee a very special girl," she joked.

They spent several minutes cuddling and kissing and just enjoying each overs company. After they finished making out, Cassie smiled at Tim and said, "Its funny." Tim raised an eyebrow and said, "What's funny?" Cassie giggled, stroked Tim's cheek and said, "Well, its funny that angsty and broody Timmy secretly loves to cuddle up to his kickass girlfriend. "Oh shut up, cold days are for cuddles and you love them," Tim replied, blushing a bright red colour.

8:00 PM :

"Mistress Cassandra, your mother has arrived to pick you up," Alfred announced, after walking into Tim's room. "Okay I'll be down in a minute," Cassie said, rolling out of Tim's arms and kissing his forehead, "Sweet dreams Timmy." She gathered her things, said bye to everyone and got in her mum's car and hugged her. "What's this about love?" Helena Sandsmark asked. "Cold days are for cuddles Mum, cold days are for cuddles," Cassie replied, with a grin painted on her face.

**That's all for chapter 1, this story will be uploaded less as a side story sort of. Hope you all enjoyed and please review and favourite. :)**


	2. Past, Present, Future?

**This chapter is dedicated to gaby1919. She suggested a chapter, which featured Wonderbird mark 1, AKA Donna Troy (Wondergirl 1) and Dick Grayson (Robin 1), so I decided I'd do a chapter about them looking back at their relationship and seeing Tim Drake (Robin 3) and Cassandra Sandsmark's (Wondergirl 2) blossoming relationship. So gaby1919, this one's for you, hope you enjoy. May contain lemons, you've been warned. **

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoy**

_**Chapter 2, Past, Present, Future?:**_

January 9th 2017, The Watchtower 11:25 AM :

Dick Grayson was back. No, not from the dead, but from his hiatus, which began last year on the 4th of July. Since his return he has seen and talked to practically everyone apart from one important person in his life, and her name is Donna Troy. Upon hearing she was in the Watchtower, he rushed to meet her and hopefully reconcile. After what happened last time between the two of them, he would be lucky if she would stay in the room with him.

"Donna, is that you?" Dick asked, the figure in the room. "You got some nerve, talking to me, Dick," Donna answered back in spite. "Look, Donna I understand why you don't want to talk to me, but please hear me out," Dick begged, hoping she would listen. Donna, rolled her eyes and muttered out, "Fine, go on." Dick took a breath and said, "Right I know everything I did to hurt you, will never be fixed, and you shouldn't forgive me, but Donna you have to understand I was young and..." "Don't you fucking dare, if you you think saying that you where you and whatever, it is not an excuse to go off and cheat on me with Kory (Starfire) and then leave me for her," Donna interrupting him, in a annoyed voice, "So by your logic if I had a fling with Garth and you found out, I could say I'm young and you would be totally cool with that!" Dick, rubbed his forehead, before saying, "Well um... look I'm not here to get back a romantic relationship (not yet?) with you, just a cool friendship between us." "Well if you recall, I tried to create a friendship between us, but you disappeared off the face of the earth, did you not?" Donna snapped back. "Yes I did, but I was in an awful place at that point with what happened to Wally, but I am really serious, I desperately want to be cool with you, I've known you for so long I just want to keep you in my life and not lose you like I have with overs, I know you can never truly forgive me for all the things I have done to you, but please Donna let us still be friends," Dick begged, desperately. Donna sighed, and caressed Dick's cheek and said, "Oh Dick, that was really, really lovely," Donna began to sob,"That was just... look my shift on watch duty is ending at 12:00 PM , lets get lunch, and talk things over then, okay."

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoy**

Diamond District of Gotham, Linda and Dave's cafe 12:15 PM :

" Ha, ha, ha, oh that made Garth so mad," Dick recalled. "He didn't talk to the rest of us for a whole, outside of missions," Donna chuckled, happily. The pair, laughed and recalled all the good times when they apart of the Titans. They also, recalled the bad times, Wally's death, Dick's cheating, the defeats and hardships they've been through. They chose this certain cafe, because when Dick came back and visited Bruce (Batman) Donna surprised him and they had a great lunch here and afterwards one thing led to another and well, I'll let you fill and they had lost their virginities, so it held a special place in their hearts. After a wonderful meal, the two of them took a walk around the streets and chatted. After the lengthy walk, the two arrived at Dick's car, so he could give her a lift home. "Well you know what Dick, I can say I have thoroughly enjoyed are talk and I am glad to say I wish to be friends with you again," Donna said, overjoyed. "Yes, it really is great that..." Dick stopped mid sentence, pushed Donna into the car, got in himself and closed the doors. "Um... Dick is there any reason you just shoved me into a car and you have a look of awe on your face?" Donna questioned. Dick turned to her and said, "Look its Tim, he has a girl with him, why didn't he tell me had a bird now?" "Dick, that said 'bird' is Cassie," Donna said, in a slightly bemused tone. "Tim and Cassie, wow, I mean I knew Cassie had a thing for Tim, but Tim never really showed much interest in girls or anyone for that matter, but now I think of it he did seem to talk to her quite a lot," Dick pondered, oh how he was going to tease Tim at the manor.

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoy**

Riley Avenue in Gotham, Number 21 Donna Troy's home 2:30 PM :

"Well, all things considered today has been a good day," Donna said, contently. "Yeah, its been great to get things of my chest and sea you again," Dick said, happily. After continuing to chat a further 30 minutes with numerous shouts and complaints from neighbours they looked finally ready to say bye to each over. "Well, I'll sea you when I sea you," Dick said, arms wide for a hug. Donna thought long and hard, and finally decided what to do and said huskily, "Oh, come here you big sexy lug." Donna pulled Dick into a fiery and passionate kiss, which Dick more than happily returned. The two ran up the stairs joyfully.

(A/N: Lemon time!)

The two of them went into Donna's bedroom and landed on the bed. Dick removed his shirt and Donna rubbed his abs delighted with chest. Donna soon followed suit and took off her her retro PAC-man T-shirt and Dick removed her bright orange bra. He tentatively fondled her breasts, and bit down on her left nipple, causing her to moan loudly. Dick then flicked her right nipple with his index finger and began to suckle on it making Donna giggle, awkwardly. Then, he tilted his neck and bit down on her pulse, making her thrust her hips against his erection.

They both removed their toruses and underpants. Donna reached down and grabbed his erection and began to jerk it, causing Dick to grunt and bite her neck. Donna reached into her draw and pulled out a condom and gave it to Dick. After Dick placed the condom on, he spread her legs and thrust into her, causing them both to groan in joy. He started thrusting at a steady pace, but once he found her g-spot her began to thrust more quickly and make Donna moan and groan for him. When Dick finally came, he grunted out loud and Donna bit his neck. Dick pulled out of her and flopped next to her.

"So, um... what brought that on exactly?" Dick asked. "You, being sweat and loving and being incredibly sexy," Donna answered, huskily. "Well, must of done something write then, to make you want me again," Dick said, happily and surprised,

(A/N: Lemon juicing completed, I said there might be a lemon)

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoy**

Wayne Manor, 7:25 PM :

"Hi Timmy, so what have you done today?" Dick said, already knowing the answer. Tim, pulled out his earphones and said to Dick with a smug smile, "Not much, just stayed here all day." Dick then took his turn to look smug and said, "No you did not, Timothy you where with your girlfriend Miss Cassandra Sandsmark, were you not." "How the hell do you know!" Tim said, shocked by Dick's knowledge. "Timmy's got a girlfriend, Timmy's got a girlfriend, Timmy's got a girlfriend," Dick repeated. Tim grunted, before saying, "Oh, piss off Dick, anyway why do you smell like you just had s..." "Oh that doesn't matter, but... wait how do you know what sex and arousal smells like, hey Timothy? Dick asked, interested in how his brother knew these certain smells, until he realised by Tim's blush that, well you fill in the blanks.


End file.
